Autumn in the Owlery
by Lunarlox
Summary: Harry & Hermoine are discovered in the Owlery with sexy and humourous results


It was a bright autumn Saturday morning, The castle full of life as students chatter and move about free of responsibility.

Meanwhile, up above the castle, two blurred figures sit upon a speeding hippogriff as it weaves between the many towers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'I love riding on Buckbeak with you Harry! It Sure was nice of Hagrid to let you borrow him. If any of the other teachers knew...' Exclaimed Hermoine.

'I'll let yer take Beaky 'ere if yer give me a Gobby' Harry remembering the words Hagrid used for their bargain.

'You know, my dad used to love Hippogrifs too' yelled Harry over the blistering wind. A tear flew out of harry eye as he thought about his parents being slaughtered by Voldermort.

'I HATE LORD VOLDERMORT!' cried Harry, his nosterils flaring in pure anger.

'I know something that will calm you down Harry. I read it in "Hogwarts: A History"' said Hermoine Matter-of-factly. She slowly slid her hands from Harrys midsection to harrys hips, carefull not to fall off the Hippogriff as they flew past the Astronomy Tower. Hermoine delicately unbuckeled Harry's belt and crammed her fingers into harrys slacks while Harry directed Buckbeak to the Owlery. She clasped Harrys soft member. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt herself moisten in her panties.

'You know no one has touched my willy since the traumatic incident with dudley and his gang' while feeling Hermoine's hand stroke up and down his stiffening shaft.

'Should I stop?'

'n..no. I'm too r..ruddy horny'. He imagined for a second Cormic MacLaggen's tight mussy he dreamed be banged last night. Feeling guilty that his nether regions were swelling from that memory, his mind shot back to Hermoine's pert mammaries. With a sudden jolt Buckbeak came to rest on the landing just outside the Owlery. They dismounted the Hippogriff and found a comfortable spot just inside the door. Unable to speak, Hermoine quivered with anticipation. 'I'm going to put your penis in my mouth now Harry'

A bolt of excitment zoomed up Harrys spine. She flopped out Harrys massive cock and was impressed by the amount of tasty precum which had oozed out and created a glistening coating. Hermoine lowered her lips onto the cock and slurped up the lashings of juice. She crammed the cock in deep, savoring the flavour. Harry moaned in ecstasy. She could feel her pussy engorge. She wanted that cock bad. She licked the outside of the shaft as she played with his hairless balls. She slowly moved her hand past his gooch and felt his soft ass hole quiver. licking her fingers, she slipped her hydrated phalanges into Harrys weathered butt lips. Harry found this immensely pleasurable as he pushed her fingers in deeper.

'Oh My Mussy!' wailed Harry. 'Lick my mussy Hermoine, lick it clean!'

Hermoine did as she was told and smacked her lips over his tasty hole and sqeezed her tongue into the anus. In and out. In and out. Harry screamed

with gratification. As Hermoine performed man-cunnilingus, Harry masterbated himself. Hermoine took over and rubbed his shaft up and down

while still contorting her tongue and lips into Harrys chamber. Hermoine could feel the cock stiffen to an all incredible hardness.

He howled as he climaxed. He squirted an almighty amount as he collected it into his hands and forced it into his mouth. Hermoine trembled with wonderment, she could

feel the anus and gooch convulse as it pumped out the jizz. Harry's mouth was dripping with his own cum. He looked down at Hermoine who gave a tired but knowing smile. Neither of them had noticed but the owls had all stopped hooting and we're all pointing their grand eyes at the two. Harry and Hermoine erupted into great fits of laughter. Hedwig, who was in the crowd, flew down onto Hermoines breast and gave an incredulous look at Harry. Harry who still felt longing towards Hermoine's sopping cunt didn't notice but repositioned Hermoine against the wall. Harry slowly unbuttoned her bursting blouse. Jizz, still dripping from his mouth. He revealed her bosom and suckeled upon her.

'Do you love it?' Enquired harry tentitivly.

Hermoine didn't answer but pushed his head down towards her box. Harry complied and lifted up her soiled skirt. He revealed her peach and bent in for a taste.

'LOVES IT! Oh my nipples, they're so stiff' she shrieked. Harry looked up to see Hedwig nipping at Hermoines swollen nipples. Hermoine pushed his head back down

and moaned. Harry slipped three fingers into Hermoine's tender poon. she moaned and wailed. After several more minutes of delightful playing, A bliss ran though

Hermoines cage. She giggled in delight. Hedwig still nipping at her nipples, Harry removed his sopping fingers and sucked the them dry. They closed their eyes and

fell into each others arms. Hedwig hooting in awe, Harry stroked Hedwig's feathered pucker hole. She hooted in glory and harry felt a small squirt escape her owl flange.

Harry closed his eyes and drifted away into nothingness.

'Hem Hem'

Harry and Hermoine awoke startled to see Professor Umbridge standing the door, they scrambled to cover themselves with the bits of clothing strewn across the owlery floor.

'What is this? Coitles? In my school?! Not without me!' with that she dropped calotts and knickers to reveal her sodden lips. 'Eat me out Potter'

'No, I wont do it!'

'You will do as I say!' demanded Umbridge shimmying off her blouse. she conjured up a pretty pink sofa which she quickly reclined into, spreading her bare legs. She closed her

eyes. Harry was desperate for a way out. He looked towards Hermoine questioningly who shurgged with great revulsion.

'I'm waiting Potter' She said, keeping her eyes closed. Harry slowly moved his face towards her fanny, trying to think of pudding or cake which would mask the oddor of

cod coming from her box. When he suddenly thought of the Kitchens. 'Dobby, thats it', he thought. He summoned in his head, Dobby the house elf to which Dobby appeared silently.

He pointed dobby towards the fishy cave which Dobby lapped up. 'See, it's not so bad is it Potter, you'll get used to the stench'. Dobby slopped his tongue all around her

wrinkled cravas. He appeared to be enjoying it. Harry could see with great interest, that Umbridge was a gusher. Dobby, at several occasion, had to come up for air and dry his

face from the amount of liquid pumping out of her cunt. 'Oooohh Potter' quivered Umbridge, who was clearly deep in ecstasy. Harry and Hermoine took this as the perfect time to leave.

'The old bat couldn't tell the difference between my tongue and a ruddy house elfs', Harry voiced once they'd successfully evaded Umbridge and were out of ears reach.

'If people were to find out the leader of S.P.E.W had allowed a house elf to be exploited like that...I mean, I would have preferred you used the Imperius curse on Malfoy. Imagine watching him being forced into sucking her smelly wrinkled clit.

Harry in shock, this was the last thing he expected Hermoine to say.

Hermoine seeing the look on his face, burst into laughter to which Harry soon followed.

They jovially told Ron the run in they'd had with Umbridge that night at dinner. They joked and laughed all night, imagining the look on Umbridges face when she opened her eyes to see that Harry and Hermoine had left her alone with a house elf and the Owls.


End file.
